ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slender(Live Action Series)
Slender is a Live Action Series that takes place in the same universe as the Slenderverse, MarbleHornets, TribeTwelve, MLAnderson0, EveryManHybrid etc. The Series takes place in Modern Day Sioux City Iowa, with a unknown release date. Plot: Movie 1: Woods: Will Mason, whose occupation is a WIT College Student is coming home from College and then all of the sudden, he gets teleported to the middle of the woods! He looks around in confusion, he says, What the? Then a few minutes later, he sees a page that says, "Always Watches, No Eyes", then he gets teleported to his Aunt Elizabeth by a Man in a Black Suit and Tie, and Will asks Elizabeth about the Cult she was in, and she gives him info, then she gives him a revolver, a Colt Python with Pachmayr grips , and then Will Leaves. Cast: Cameron Redding: William "Will" Mason: A Western Iowa Tech College Student and Protagonist of the Series. He finds a page in the woods then he finds himself in a nightmare of events of The Slender Man and Zalgo, and the only way for it to stop is for him to stop Zalgo once and for all. Mary Browning: Elizabeth Mason: Will's Aunt, who is a member of DarkHarvest00 Cult "The Order" and is the Quinary antagonist of the series. Creatures: Slender Man: Slender Man is a supernatural creature and malevolent demon that abducts and psychologically traumatizes people, particularly children. Though what he does with them is unknown, it is speculated he kills them, or takes them to another dimension. He is The Main Antagonist of Movies 1-2 and The Anti-Hero of Movies 4-8. He serves as the tertiary antagonist of the series as a whole. The Rake: an otherwordly humanoid creature with very little information about it. It is described by original reports as a "large hairless dog of some sort," with a body position that seemed "unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something." He serves as the Main antagonist of Movies 3-5. He serves as the Quaternary antagonist of the series as a whole. ''' Jeff The Killer: '''a teenager and Brother of Lui, and a vengeful, dangerous, and a bloodthirsty sociopath. He serves as the tertiary antagonist of Movie 6. He Serves as the Sixth Antagonist as a whole. Jane The Killer: Also Know as Jane Richardson, a Teenage Girl who has a mantle like Jeff, she is a killer also, her goal is to Kill Jeff The Killer, and Stop Zalgo. she serves as a brief enemy to Will before becoming a Anti-Hero for the rest of the series. ''' Zalgo: '''an unstoppable entity with Satan-like powers and the incarnation of chaos, death, destruction, and horror. He Is The Bigger Bad Primary Antagonist of The Series, due to him being powerful than Slender Man himself, and also that he wants to destroy humanity and the world. He is the arch-nemesis of Slender Man and plans to destroy Will Mason and Jane The Killer and Slender Man, Currently. He is the one who caused all of the events in the series, plus he is the boss of Sonic.EXE, and he is mentioned multiple times throughout the series. He Appears in Movies 6, 7, and 8. Sonic.EXE: He is a ruthless, sadistic monster appointed by Zalgo to lead his entire demon army. He has conquered many universes and planets, usually resulting in them being turned into unliveable, hellish wastelands, he is the demonic version of the same character and serves as the secondary antagonist of the series, overall. Mentioned Slenderverse Characters: Marble Hornets: Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie, Timothy Wright/Masky, Brian Thomas/Hoody, Jessica Locke, Amy Walters, Seth Wilson, and Sarah Reid. ''' TribeTwelve: '''Noah Maxwell, Milo Asher, Mary Asher, Firebrand(Future Noah), and the Collective. DarkHarvest00: Alex, Chris, Greg Benson, Heather McComber, Daniel Shipman, and The Order. EverymanHybrid: Vincent, Evan, Jeff, Alex, Stephanie/Damsel, Jessa, Dr. Corenthal, and Jessie.